wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandwchey! Crashed!
Sandwchey! Crashed! is an episode of Mario Show Crashed. Background Information *This episode was the fifteenth episode in The Mario Show, but here it is only the second episode. *The crashed episode is Sandwichey! Script Matt: Welcome! Where the heck is Cornflake? Cornflake enters. Cornflake: (eating cornflakes) I'm just eating my favorite breakfast. At four in the afternoon. Matt: Time to get to the episode, but first, in the news, Bowser has become a good guy. Cornflake: Yay. Mario: I am making sandwiches for a partay! Luigi: Mario, they smell great! Mario: Here's my list of sandwich types: C, CT, T, H, CH, TCH, BLOTHERT, P, BLTOTHERTPR, and more. Matt: Wait a minute. What do they stand for? Luigi: What do they stand for? Matt: That's what I just said. Mario: C is for cheese, T is for turkey, H is for ham, othert is for tomato, r is for rye, B is for bacon, and L is for lettuce. Cornflake: Ah. At the party Toad: Mario, can I take a million of these to go! Matt: A million?!? Toad: I want 2 hundred thousand BLOTHERT, 5 hundred thousand CT, 2 hundred thousand, nine hundred ninety-nine point nine nine nine nine nine nine nine nine nine nine nine nine BLT, and one thousand C. You can load them onto my truck outside. Mario: Here-a you go. Toad: Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom. Peach: Come on, Mario! Let's dance! Mario: I a-gots to go, Toad. At the punch bowl Yoshi: Uh-oh. I took too much punch. Cornflake: It didn't punch you. Take some more. In the arcade Bowser: AAHHH! I HATE THIS GAME! STUPID DONKEY KONG WON'T MOVE! Daisy: May I suggest pressing the "on" button? Matt: Idiot! Bowser: (presses the on button) Aye! What kind of idiot am I? Daisy: Not at all, Bowser. Bowser: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!! Cornflake: Hmmm... He won the game. Yay. Daisy: Are you saying that because I like you? Bowser: No, I won the game. On the dance floor Toad: YEAH! Boogie down, baby! Whoo-ee! At the beauty parlor in the middle of somewhere Maria: I mean, like oh my god! Wario asked me out! Luiga! This is Wario we're talking about! He's weirder than a porta-potty on a peanut farm. Matt: Aye! No one wants to go out with Wario. Luiga: True dat. You bet! Waluigi asked me out! He's all skinny and all, but he's just off my type. Back at the party Donkey Kong: ooh ook! Diddy! Check this out! I have a game here! Diddy Kong: Whoa! So awesome, Daddy! Cornflake: Error. Diddy is Donkey's nephew. Donkey Kong: Oh, yeah! Yu bet! Diddy Kong: Bleep boop blarp beep bloop barp barf scarf. Donkey Kong: Wow. This community has really changed. He went from bleep to scarf. Random announcer: PLEASEMAKESUREYOUKNOWWHATTHISGUYISDOINGBLEEPDIDNOTSTANDFORABADWORD. Matt: Woo hoo! I love this episode. See you soon for another episode. Cornflake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:Mario Category:Scripts Category:Mario Show Crashed Category:The Mario Show Category:Matt Category:Cornflake Category:Randomness